


Live Wire

by orphan_account



Category: AC/DC
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Bisexuality, Declarations Of Love, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Happy Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angus is mad.





	1. Chapter 1

“There you fucking are. Fucking finally.”  


Bon turned around to see Angus marching into his dressing room like a fury, red in the face, still holding his guitar.  


“Uh?”  


“You know fucking well what I'm here for.”  


“Mate, I really don't.”  


Angus took his guitar strap off and carefully set the guitar down. Then he slammed the door to Bon's dressing room closed and turned to face Bon.  


“You need to stop taunting me, you arsehole.” he snarled, and for a bloke that small he really sounded pretty fucking dangerous. “It's not funny and you need to fucking stop.”  


“Angus, mate, what are you talking about?”  


Angus came up to him, face set in a rather scary expression, and jabbed his finger into Bon's chest.  


“You need to cut it with the flirty stuff you do on stage.” he hissed, as mad as Bon had ever seen him. Bon half-expected him to reach into his pocket and produce a switchblade.  


“Whoa, whoa.” he said, hands lifted, trying to diffuse the tension. “What flirty stuff?”  


Angus came closer still, a murderous look on his face. He was standing on his tip-toes. Bon had his back to the wall.  


“The way you look at me while you sing. You fucking _leer_ at me. You need to stop. It's fucking cruel.”  


“... _cruel_?” repeated Bon, completely baffled.  


“Yeah, cruel. You know I fancy you. I don't care if you don't but you need to stop taunting me about it. Just let me be.”  


Bon was rendered speechless.  


“Well? Don't you have anything to say?”  


Bon looked down at his mate's face, splotchy with rage. He took in the beautiful green eyes, the mane of curls, the pretty mouth that still looked like a fucking dream even contorted in a snarl like it was. He thought _fuck it_ and he pressed his mouth against Angus'. They kissed for a second – an actual kiss, tongues and everything – and then Angus shoved Bon away.  


“What the fuck did you do that for?” he shouted. “I don't need your fucking pity.”  


“Lower your voice, you fool. I did that because I wanted to. We both wanted to.”  


“I swear, if you're taking the piss, I'll fucking kill you.” threatened Angus, but Bon could see a flicker of hope in his blazing eyes. Bon's heart felt suddenly heavy with tenderness.  


“I promise I'm not. Sit down, won't you. Let's talk about this.” he said, pointing to the couch.  


Angus relutanctly obeyed.  


“Why are you so mad at me?” Bon asked, realizing immediately that it had been a mistake. Angus's jaw was once again set in the same hard expression he had had before the kiss, his arms crossed in front of himself.  


“I don't like being made fun of. If you've got a problem with me, you know where the door is.” he said, testily.  


The threat made Bon's own temper rise.  


“Oh, so it's come to this, has it? You want me to leave the band because you don't like the way I look at you? You could start by keeping your clothes on around me, you fucking tease.”  


“You like women.” Angus accused. “You were married!”  


“And I'm divorced now, if you haven't noticed.”  


“You've got plenty of girlfriends.”  


“So do you!”  


“Yeah. But I've never found one I liked as much as I like you. And I don't want you to pretend like you'd go for me just because you don't want to be fired from the band.”  


“That doesn't make any fucking sense. And you've just threatened to fire me! And I like you too. Which is why it's hard to keep my eyes off you when you parade around in front of me with everything hanging out.”  


They sat still for a couple of seconds, staring at each other, panting slightly. Bon felt torn between the desire to kiss Angus again and the desire to punch the stubborn expression off his face, and was pretty sure Angus felt the same. He took a deep breath.  


“Look, it's your band. If having me around makes you uncomfortable, I'll leave. No hard feelings. But you can't seriously believe I'm making fun of you. I look at you because you're fucking sexy. And I kissed you because I've never wanted anything more. And I'm dying to do it again, if you must know.”  


“You think I'm sexy?” Angus asked, cautious.  


“Yeah. You're so good at what you do. And you have the prettiest fucking face.”  


Angus lifted a hand to his own cheek, almost as if he was checking the validity of what Bon had just said.  


“I never thought you could feel the same about me.” he said quietly. “I figured the best that could happen was you'd tolerate me.”  


Bon tried a smile.  


“Of course I feel this way about you. You're lovely.” he said, reaching out to take Angus' hand. “Please don't be mad at me.”  


Angus seemed to process the new information for a minute.  


“Alright.” he said eventually. “I believe you. And I'm sorry for shouting at you.” he added, twisting his mouth slightly.  


“Think nothing of it.” said Bon, relieved. He realized he was still holding Angus' hand, and he squeezed it. Angus looked down at their joined hands and then up at Bon's face, a genuine smile on his face. Bon felt like his heart had skipped a beat. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked. Angus nodded.  


  
They both grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

“I love that it's reddish.”  


“What?”  


“Your hair down here.” Bon said, his hand on Angus' flat stomach, his face inches from his mate's crotch. Angus made a non-committal noise. “The hair on my head also gets reddish if I let it grow longer.” he offered, as an apparent afterthough. "Gets sun-bleached, or something."  


Bon grinned.  


“Good to know. Now, where were we.” he said, tugging Angus' underwear down. “Well, hello there. Nice to see ya.” he added, grabbing Angus' pretty dick in an affectionate hold. Angus made a sound that made Bon's own dick throb in his jeans.  


“Do that again, will ya?” Bon said, looking at Angus' lovely flushed face. “You just about made me come in my pants.”  


“Good.” said Angus with a smirk, and he winked.  


“Ooh, you're going to pay for this.” Bon promised, spreading Angus' bent knees with his hands. “What shall I do to you, you insufferable brat?”  


Angus' dick twitched.  


“Maybe you want me to suck on your balls.” Bon mused, caressing them. “Or maybe you would like to get spanked, would you? All across this pretty little arse of yours.” he said, grabbing one of Angus' cheeks, his thumb sliding into Angus' crack. A small drop of clear liquid oozed from the slit of Angus' dick. Bon smiled wickedly. “Oh, who am I kidding. We both know what you really want.” he continued, the pad of his thumb brushing against Angus' hole. “You want me to fuck you, don't you?”  


Angus nodded frantically.  


“Well, aren't you lucky.” Bon said, leaning down to kiss him. “That's exactly what I'm planning to do.” he whispered, and he got up from the bed.  


“So, first things first.” he said, rummaging in his bags for the tube of KY jelly. “Have you ever done this before?”  


“Yeah.” said Angus. “Well, no. I haven't had it done to me. But I've done it to girls.”  


“Right.” said Bon, dropping his jeans. “So you'll know how crucial it is that we get all slicked up properly.” he added, spreading a generous amount of the lube on his own dick. Angus, propped up against a couple of pillows, stared at him with a hungry expression in his eyes and a hand over his own crotch.  
“Like what you see?” asked Bon. Angus nodded, mouth slightly agape. Bon grinned, making his way back onto the bed. “Ok, your turn now.” he said, coating his fingers in more lube. “Spread your legs for me. Wait, here, put this under your back. It'll make it easier. There you go. Now let's do this.... mmh. Hey, are you ok?”  


Angus had his eyes shut, and what looked like a pained expression on his face. Bon felt awful.  


“Yeah, I'm fine.” said Angus after a few seconds. “It's just a really strange feeling. I'm ok. Getting used to it.”  


“I will take it slow, ok?” said Bon, using his non-lubed up hand to brush the curls away from Angus' forehead. “I want this to be really good for you.” he added, tenderly.  


Angus opened his eyes, smiling a little.  


“Try to relax, ok?” Bon told him. “I'm going to try again. God, you're so fucking hot.”  


“So are you.” whispered Angus. “You're driving me crazy. I can't believe I'm here with you. I can't believe you're going to... _oh_... wow, what was _that_?”  


“Your prostate.” said Bon, extremely pleased with himself. “That I apparently just found.”  


“Well, find it again.” urged Angus. “This time with your dick.”  


Bon grinned widely.  


“As you please.” he said, withdrawing his slick fingers from Angus' inviting hole. “Grab your knees. Good. Now _really_ try to relax, ok, love?” he added, lining himself up. “I'm coming in.” he muttered, and he sank himself into the intoxicatingly tight warmth of Angus' body. “Oh fuck. Oh Lord. Oh, this is good, this is fucking good. How are you doing?” he asked, forcing himself to exert some restraint.  


Angus had his eyes closed, a veil of perspiration on his brow, but his mouth was twisted in what Bon gratefully recognized as pleasure.  


“Really fuck me now, ok?” Angus urged, a touch throatily. “I'm dying to feel you come inside me.” he added, and it was all that Bon could do not to start thrusting wildly there and then.  


“Touch yourself, love.” he said. “Touch yourself for me while I fuck you.”  


Angus obliged, and Bon felt him relax slightly around him. He took that as a signal to start thrusting properly. Angus was moaning under him, his pretty face red and sweaty against the pillow, his hair wild, his beautiful eyes full of lust. Bon wondered how could it be that for years he had failed to realize he was in love with his mate. “I love you.” he mouthed, staring deep into Angus' half-closed eyes.  


“What?” said Angus, bewildered.  


“I love you.” Bon repeated, thinking _to hell with it_. “I'm in love with you.”  


Angus' expression was indecipherable for a second, enough that Bon stopped thrusting, thinking he'd gone too far.  


“Yeah, same.” said Angus finally, with a huge smile. “I'm in love with you too. Yeah. I really am.” he said, sounding both incredulous and happy.  


  
It turned out to be the best night of Bon's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a lot of swearing. I'm sorry.


End file.
